1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a high speed filling machine having a plurality of filling units for filling containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Filling machines in which containers are moved in a circle and filled from filling units are well known in the art. Included in the prior art are machines in which the filling units are filled, i.e., charged, with material, i.e., a beverage, from the bottom of the chamber. Such machines are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 720,492 to Sedberry; 1,254,190 to Baker; and 2,028,266 to Anderson.